Devour
by Seastone Chair
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are having dreams that seem to foreshadow their future together. T-16 for slight gore and light yaoi.


_Red eyes stared down, emotionless, at the lithe body underneath him. His movements were smooth and delicate; almost scared that he would shatter the fragile form that was on his hands and knees. Sweat dripped down his face as pleasure raged through his own body. He did a good job of masking his emotions, even if the boy under him wasn't looking at him. _

_Sebastian couldn't see the face of his victim._

_Something clutched at Sebastian's heart, throwing the demon's emotions in a swirl of confusion. When was the last time the demon felt this kind of feelings for his prey? _

_The demon pushed his fingers into the boy's mouth, and almost obediently the boy sucked and coated them in his saliva. Sebastian had a gut feeling that his prey shouldn't be so obedient… like a dog. He let out a groan…_

And his eyes snapped open. It took the butler a minute to realize where he was as he lifted his head off of the pillow. A dream… He had a dream of… _devouring _his victim. He had devoured his prey's dignity and virginity. Not in the literal way that only demons were given the right to. Sebastian's mouth watered at the thought.

A low growl rippled through his chest. These kinds of thoughts were going to interfere with his work today. How irritating. Sebastian gracefully slid out of his bed and went about his morning routine…

_Blue and purple irises stared up at that pale, beautiful face. The hunter's black hair hung in his face as a wicked smile was plastered on his face. Blood ran out of the corners of the monster's mouth, dripping onto Ciel's warm skin._

_His body felt strange. It felt… empty. But he guessed that's what it felt like when your internal organs were pulled out of your body. Blood was splattered everywhere. All over his flesh, all over his hunter's ghostly chest as the demon devoured his body and soul. Hands, with black fingertips, were gripping tightly onto his hips._

_Ciel felt his heart swell up inside of him as those red eyes pierced hungrily through his soul; his body ravished. Throughout this feast, he had not felt a thing; a calming peace had engulfed him. His heart was the last thing for his hunter to devour… _

"It's morning, Young Master." A mellow, calm voice cut through Ciel's violent dream. Bright light fell upon Ciel's face as he squeezed his eyes shut and rolled away from the sunlight. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Today, for breakfast, I have prepared…" Ciel tuned out Sebastian's voice, not wanting to hear it.

He had that dream again… Of being devoured. The boy was never afraid; he gave up his body and soul willingly to his hunter. Ciel glanced over at Sebastian. His monster…

The young master sat up in bed and let out a bored sigh. He had to keep his guard up once again, or else Sebastian would sense his inner turmoil. Ciel let his butler undress him and then re-dress him in his daily clothes.

Something was different today, though. As Sebastian was performing his duty, his hands and eyes lingered longer than they normally would. It was as if those red eyes were drinking in that expanse of flesh.

Ciel slapped at Sebastian's hands when they rested on his hips for too long. "What is wrong with you?" The young master hissed. The hair on the back of his neck stood up at the elongated contact.

"Forgive me, Young Master." Was all the demon said, bowing his head in an apologetic way. Ciel made a little sound in acceptance.

Their day went as every other day went. Ciel ate; Sebastian hovered like his shadow. Ciel went shopping; Sebastian ghosted him. Ciel narrowly escaped having to deal with his fiancée, Elizabeth; Sebastian created a distraction. Ciel ignored his imbecile employees; Sebastian scolded them and fixed their messes.

This was where they were now. Ciel was in his office, sipping on tea Sebastian had made while said butler was down in the kitchen, preparing a dessert for his master. Dinner was botched, seeing as Bard had incinerated it all. He, along with the other two idiots, were in timeout in the backyard. Sebastian could hear Finnian playing with Pluto… So much for timeout.

"They do make quite a mess, don't they?" A voice said out of the blue from behind Sebastian. The presence told him it was Real Tanaka.

"Indeed, they do." Sebastian murmured in reply. A silence fell between them, but Sebastian had a feeling that Tanaka wanted to say more.

"You are certainly one hell of a butler," Tanaka stated matter-of-factly. "But your eyes say differently."

Sebastian stopped what he was doing at this. He placed his hands on the edge of the counter top, not turning around to face the old man. Where was this going?

"Your eyes are one of a predatory beast. Do not let them get in the way of your duties to the head of the Phantomhive household." And with that, Sebastian heard a deflating noise. He looked over his shoulder to see Tanaka back in his super deformed form. How useless. The old man hobbled out of the kitchen, seemingly oblivious of what just happened as he drank happily from his Japanese tea cup.

Predatory beast, hmm? If only he knew.

* * *

…_Ah, this again._

_Sebastian was gripping tightly onto his prey's arm; forcing the boy to be on his knees and one hand. The demon's other hand was caressing his victim's hip._

_When was the last time he had been so kind? The body under him was trembling as it was violated. Still, he couldn't see the human's face._

"_Ahn…" The boy moaned out. That voice… it sounded so familiar. "Ah!"_

_Fear for whom it might be flooded through the demon. This insanity needed to stop. Once the person was identified, then these feelings will subside._

"_Se-Sebastian…" That voice gasped out. Sebastian's mind went into a frenzy as he reached out to grab the human's shoulder. With a gentle tug, he caused the boy to look over his shoulder._

_Blue and purple eyes made contact with smoldering red eyes. Tears were flowing freely from his master's face; his cheeks flushed from embarrassment and arousal. Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt something he was not supposed to feel. It felt as though his heart was breaking in two._

_The boy turned around fully this time, wincing in pain as he did so. A small hand reached up to grab the back of Sebastian's neck. The demon's hands fell on either side of his young master's head. The human pulled the monster down close so their bodies were flush against each other. A pair of arms wrapped around Sebastian._

"_Sebastian." His young master whispered in his ear._

A ringing bell cut through Sebastian's dream as he sat up quickly. This time, he knew exactly what was happening. The bell meant his master wanted something. Ciel…

Sebastian used his demonic speed to be at Ciel's bedroom in an instant, decked out in his butler clothes.

"You called, Young Master?" He purred as he opened the door.

"Bath. Then leave." Ciel's curt order sliced through the darkness.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, bowing, even though he knew his master could not see. He went into the bathroom without his usual candles lighting the way. The demon didn't need fire to see in the dark; he was the darkness, he could see through the night as well as he could see at daytime.

Once inside the bathroom, he prepared the bath and lit a few candles just for his young master. It was strange for Ciel to want to bathe at such a time at night…

"Your bath is prepared; I take my leave." Sebastian promptly left the bedroom. He hadn't carried in candles for a purpose. The demon didn't want to be forced to look at his young master. If he did, he wasn't sure if he could hold his mask together. The monster leaned back against the door to Ciel's room, waiting for the boy to finish his bath so that Sebastian could dress him.

* * *

Ciel stripped himself of his night gown and slid into the warm bath water, letting out a sigh. That dream again…

The young boy sat in the bathtub, wondering if the water was slowly cleansing his skin of his dream. It was as if the blood had actually stained his skin… he felt empty.

"To be torn to shreds by you…" Ciel whispered to himself as he thought back on the dream. _Blood poured out of Sebastian's mouth as his heart was consumed by the beast. It ate away all of his emotions; hate, fear, malice, agony… _love. _Ciel felt love. Not for his fiancée like he should. Oh no, he felt love for someone quite different… A cruel smirk spread across the demon's face as he felt the emotions flow through his body._

"I am yours," The boy whispered. "If you so desire it, then gorge my body until you are satisfied."

The human belonged to the demon. There was a monster in his house.

An all-knowing smirk grew on said monster's face as he stood on the other side of the doorway. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

_A/N: This idea came to me as I read a doujin: Akuma wo Awaremu. It wasn't even a Kuroshitsuji story, but I thought it fit them perfectly. So! Here is my first Kuroshitsuji oneshot._

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give feedback so I know if I should try again at a Kuroshitsuji story._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
